SheSheXMimi Sexy Oneshot
by SheSheMimi
Summary: I'm not a lesbian I just love this one couple. i'm straight. if you're a flamer, go away!


**(If you are immature, too young, or a flamer, GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)**

**(I'm not a lesbian! This is the only yuri couple I support, and the other couples I like are yaoi and straight…. Enjoy….)**

SheShe and Mimi had escaped the college they were going to. The person that watched everyone's move in the school had locked them in separate dorms. All they wanted was to be with each other right now. They hadn't held each other in weeks, and SheShe had learned from her roommate how to pick locks, so she rescued her sister. She knew that they would be caught if they stayed there, so they made their escape. They wondered where they would go together: the sea? No…. someone would see them…. A hotel? No…. they don't have money and someone would hear them. A movie? Only if no one was in the theater. They didn't bother to buy any candy because they had something sweeter in mind. They went into the theater where a movie was playing. Everyone had already seen that movie, so no one was there. They weren't in human form because they wanted to have their first time in the form Gaito had given them. They found some seats in the darkest corner of the theater. They didn't want to be seen if anyone came in. SheShe kissed Mimi's neck. Mimi blushed deeply. "Sister…. SheShe…." She moaned. As SheShe kissed Mimi's neck, she ran a hand down Mimi's microphone tail. To them, having their tail touched would be like touching a guy's cock, only better. SheShe started rubbing the mic end of Mimi's tail, and Mimi squeaked slightly. Neither of them had taken it this far before. That hadn't even actually kissed until now! SheShe kissed Mimi's lips. They were soft and sweet. They held each other tighter as the kiss got wilder. Their tongues slipped into each others mouths. They both thought about the past and wondered how they had kept themselves from doing this before. SheShe took off Mimi's shirt and bra, and started to sucked on Mimi's breasts. "Oh SheShe!!!!" Mimi cried in pleasure. This had to be a dream…. a very, very good dream. Mimi had only dreamed of having her virginity take, and it was wonderful to feel the real thing. Technically, SheShe hadn't even got to the actual pleasure that Mimi wanted, but right now, the younger sister couldn't imagine what more SheShe could do for her. SheShe kissed up Mimi's neck. She seemed very eager. She shared another passionate kiss with Mimi, and was about to take off the rest of Mimi's clothes, when Mimi looked slightly mad for a moment. "Did I do something wrong?" SheShe asked. "Well, look at me! I'm exposed, but not you! You undress before touching me any more." Said Mimi. SheShe sweat dropped. "Ok then…." she said. She somehow managed to undress (her clothes must be difficult to get off lol) and the eagerly got back to Mimi. Mimi liked what she saw. Mimi smiled and leaned back happily a little. "Continue." She said. She put her hands behind her head. While SheShe undressed the rest of Mimi, she said, "I almost feel like I'm your sex slave, the one here to give you satisfaction of your deepest desires." SheShe joked. "Well gee slave, I don't think it works that way since you're about to punish me." Mimi joked back. "So true." said SheShe. "Hey! That's my line!" Mimi laughed. (Mimi always says "Hontou daiyou ne" or however that's spelled, and it means, I think, "So true" or "How true" lol) "I feel all uke-ish now." SheShe laughed. "SheShe, just do it already!" Mimi said hotly. They were both completely naked by now. SheShe slipped her tongue into Mimi's wet entrance and moved it around. Mimi cried out in pleasure. She pushed her tongue in deeper, trying to get Mimi wetter than before, and succeeded. She moved it around more, and sucked a little. Mimi pushed SheShe's head in needily so her tongue would go deeper. SheShe sucked harder and tried to give her the most intense pleasure of her life. It was working. Mimi was crying out SheShe's name louder then ever. Mimi came out, and SheShe tasted all of it. She drank it down hungrily before she stopped. Mimi was gasping for breath. "You taste so good…. Sister Mimi…." SheShe said when they both had rested for a few minutes. Mimi blushed. SheShe kissed Mimi with her tongue and Mimi tasted her orgasm. She liked the taste of it and wondered what SheShe tasted like. SheShe laid back on the chair like Mimi had earlier. "I gave you what you wanted, now you do the same for me." said SheShe. "Aw…. My fun's over?" Mimi said unhappily. "Now who said it was over? Just give me what I want, and I'll return the favor." Said SheShe. "Ok…." said Mimi. She kissed SheShe passionately, and then moved down to her neck. SheShe was enjoying Mimi's soft lips against her neck. To make Mimi wilder, she moved her hands underneath Mimi's pussy, and inserted a finger. Mimi cried out in pleasure for a moment. But SheShe stopped. "Keep pleasuring me, or no pleasure for you." She said naughtily. "You're so evil." Mimi said. "Don't I know it?" SheShe joked. Mimi sucked SheShe's nipples hard. She discovered that the better she pleasured SheShe, the better SheShe would finger her. She rubbed SheShe's tail a little while she sucked. "Ahh!!! Sister Mimi!!!!" SheShe cried in pleasure. Mimi moved down and pulled SheShe's legs apart. Mimi inserted her tongue and SheShe moaned. She moved her tongue around and tried to make it go as deep as possible. "M-Mimi!!!! Oh yes!!!!" SheShe cried. Mimi pushed her tongue in deeper and sucked a little bit. SheShe tried to push her head closer to her pussy so she'd go deeper, but Mimi slapped her sister's hand. "Be patient you." Mimi said. She was obviously getting back at SheShe for not pleasuring her very long. 'S-She's torching me!' SheShe thought. Mimi was holding SheShe's hips in place to keep her from making her tongue go deeper.

"MIMI PLEASE!!!!!!!" SheShe cried. Mimi quit torching SheShe, and climbed on top of her. She looked into SheShe's eyes deviously and sexually.

"Had enough, Sister SheShe?" SheShe was breathing heavily. Mimi's torching was wonderful, and awful at the same time. She wanted more. She wanted her way. 'Little bitch…. She just loves being the seme…. I'm going to get her for this….' Thought SheShe angrily. Mimi French kissed her sister when she finally caught her breath, and fingered her at the same time. SheShe was enjoying it. Mimi was giving it her all. She pushed more and more fingers into SheShe. She loved every moment. Soon, again before her sister came out, she waited until she calmed down a little, then she took her fingers out. SheShe moaned. She didn't like Mimi stopping before she came. She kissed her sister passionately with her tongue again, and rubbed her pussy up against SheShe's. Their hands explored each other's bodies. SheShe rubbed Mimi's tail, while Mimi groped SheShe's breasts. "SISTER MIMI!!!!!!" "SISTER SHESHE!!!!!!!" the sisters cried out as they came for the last time.

The rested for a while in each other's arms, catching their breath. Mimi moved down between SheShe's legs, and sucked out the contents. "Oh Mimi!!!!" SheShe cried in pleasure. When Mimi finished, she said, "You taste good too…. Sister SheShe…." They kissed one last time before they got dressed and left the movie theater. They would never tell anyone the forbidden act they had just committed, nor would they go back to the college from hell.


End file.
